Fragrance
by Chephren
Summary: Inspired by Aubrieta on FFnet from one of her Yazoo fanart paintings.  This can go along with Canon and is meant to satisfy my cravings for more Tsengzoo romance. Yaoi.


Title: Fragrance  
Author: Chephren  
Pairing: Tseng and Yazoo  
Summary: Inspired by Aubrieta on FFnet from one of her Yazoo fanart paintings. This can go along with Canon and is meant to satisfy my cravings for more Tsengzoo romance.  
Rating: M, most definitely, for bouts of violence and of course, graphic yaoi.

_A/N: Fortunately, I got to help Schwaerze (BMIK) with a birthday ficcy for Aubrieta because this was originally meant to be a birthday ficcy for her. I started this back in late September for her October birthday. *facepalm* Fail. After I wrote parts of this though, I didn't have that same, fairly sure 'I think she will like this' feeling that I've sort of had about the other solo ficcies I've done so far… There are elements that just materialized apart from the main idea. Plus this one isn't over yet and I am unsure of how long it will end up. It is pretty much a free-moving organism. Prolly not long. XD This is a bit darker for how I normally write the babes but it's a good challenge._

_The lovely painting in question that inspired me is on DeviantART and you can check it out below in two versions!_

- The Meeting Place (green version)

danslalune27(dot)deviantart(dot)com/gallery/#/d2ral2k

- In Flowers (blue version)

danslalune27(dot)deviantart(dot)com/gallery/#/d2r9got

_If you like them, please be sure to give her kudos! XD_

_***Ohh! Very importantly! Often, I make mention of the Remmies as 'children' in here but they are not really children as it is canon. I mean it in the way that the filmmakers have discussed them as children, more innocent despite their dark tendencies. They _are_ the Advent Children. Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

**Fragrance**

_It's dark in here. Find me._

"_Tseng! Tseng, no!"_

Elena's small voice resounded throughout his memory, that dark day in the Northern Crater, his undoing. He gave himself to them so that she might escape; only... she came back for him... He _didn't_ die after all.

The beatings had been merciless. The smallest one, Kadaj... so much rage... the other two acted mostly on orders but their idea of play was rough and to Tseng, it had stretched him almost beyond his body's limits of pain and stress. He lingered there close to death until he felt leather-clad hands touching his face and some strange, dark force swirling inside him, healing him enough so that he could move, look up and feel the pain melting away.

The siren loomed above him, his face a lovely blank mask. Tseng would have pleaded if he thought it would help for his and Elena's sake though it was against his fighting spirit to beg. He knew this one called Yazoo was different somehow. Reason would not persuade him… or any of them. They really did seem like children playing and Tseng knew that children were not reasonable, nor could he expect them to be.

"Please..." he finally heard his voice overstepping his pride, doing the one thing he never did, hating himself for his weakness. "Please release us... or if you won't, let her go and do whatever you wish with me..." Dark almond eyes widened in desperation, not knowing how to get through to his captor.

"To let you go wouldn't be playing by the rules," the willowy youth admonished musically, his soft voice filling the Head Turk with dread... and a desire that he did not understand what with all they had been through together. The pull emanating from this creature was so strong that Tseng couldn't help it. "This is _our_ game, pretty one. You must play it by our rules. Where is Mother?" The Remnant spoke the cold words gently as if nothing on Gaia bothered him, his gloved hand lightly stroking over silky raven locks.

"I told you, I don't. Know," Tseng lied, letting exasperation creep into his voice to make him sound innocent. He knew, very well in fact, where Jenova was but being Rufus' most loyal bodyguard, even if Tseng's life depended on it, he mustn't reveal his boss' secrets. If these three got their hands on Jenova's head and brought back the Nightmare, they would all be done for. Gaia as they knew it, finished. Tseng had seen the damage long before it occurred when the Silver General lost those dear to him and then lost his mind… only there had been nothing he could do. Tseng himself had done things he was not proud of while defending the company. These things, he had to live with when he looked at himself in the mirror. There was nothing he could do now either except hide the extra-Gaiestrial head and protect the children from themselves.

"Please... Yazoo..." He tried to engage the child by speaking the name he'd heard the eldest call him.

Yazoo looked at him warily, for aside from his family, no one knew his name much less addressed him by it. His hand tightened in the Head Turk's hair, gripping it in warning, causing Tseng to wince. "_Do_ not try to trick me... we are not familiar." Nonetheless, the dreamy youth gave a small smile that told Tseng that his mind quickly drifted off somewhere far, far away and the gloved grip loosened. However, he did not release the Wutaian completely, lightly brushing a thumb over the dried blood on the man's lower lip.

"But..." Tseng scrambled to buy himself time, "you _want_ to be... familiar."

"Why do you say that?" Yazoo focused down on Tseng, frowning as if the Head Turk had broken his lovely dream.

"There must be something you want... from me?" The dark man asked, knowing he was being manipulative but he wanted to keep the child talking, see what motivated him... Perhaps he might be persuaded to let them go peacefully... or perhaps Tseng might... offer himself to the youth if that was what was required. He had to admit though, partly he found himself _wanting_ to talk to Yazoo, wanting to be alone with him. He let his dark eyes wander over Yazoo's lithe form, every curve emphasized by that leather armor that fit his well-sculpted body like a glove. "If not, you wouldn't have come back as I have no more information." He made his voice soft and resonant, rumbling forth like a soft thunder from his throat. The effect it had on the youth was apparent as those long lashes fell lower to shade smoldering feline, emerald eyes. "It's all right, you can tell me... Yazoo." His arms were chained above his head to the wall and he sat on the floor, his legs stretched out in the dust in front of him. He hadn't been here long, only a couple of hours, but already the blood had rushed out of his arms, numbing them and very soon, he would need to urinate. There was no time to lose either if he would be any use in their escape. He didn't know where they were at present and there was no means to contact Reno and Rude.

Yazoo exhaled audibly, the small smile back on his face but he did nothing Tseng would have expected in one so sensual. "You are... only playing with me..." the Remnant said breathlessly, maintaining his distance.

Tseng's toes curled within his now dusty, black shoes. "No, I..." He was. This much was true but as lovely as the siren was, as much as Tseng yearned for him, he was prepared to do anything to escape, even fool a child.

"It's okay though, I don't mind this game," Yazoo lilted, drawing closer by bending down to kneel in the dirt, studying his beautiful captive from a much closer distance. "Feels nice," he murmured absently, not really considering Tseng any sort of threat. If the man should escape his bonds, Yazoo could surely defeat him and put him back as he was. Of that much, he was certain, being Sephiroth's Remnant.

The dark man shifted uncomfortably. Realistically, it had been a long time since he had allowed anyone closer to him than across a desk. However, if it meant freedom... and truth be told, if the boy was gentle... Tseng mentally berated himself, questioning his sanity at this moment. It was altogether way too easy to forget how brutal the little Remnant could be if he wanted to. "It does? Well, there are _other_ things I can do... to make you feel good." Lifting his chin, he let his breath whisper over the boy's skin, watching a full lower lip tremble in anticipation.

"Hnn," Yazoo agreed, seeming to have no doubt about this matter, warm and rosy in the dark man's presence from his words and the caress of his breath alone. Tseng couldn't help it. The youth's mouth looked so inviting. As he had already insinuated intimacy, the Wutaian craned his neck forward, capturing those lips, needing to know they tasted as wonderful as they looked… smelled. Softly, he nibbled at the lower one and soon, his tongue was begging entrance into the young man's mouth.

Yazoo moaned in response and surely, after a moment of those maddening licks, it opened and he willingly let Tseng explore him. After a while, he leaned forward so that he was at full tilt on his hands and knees in the dirt in front of the Head Turk, making the dark man wish to pull him into his lap, making him wish that there was no "Mother" and they had met under normal circumstances.

Tseng moaned quietly and quickly turned his head to the side to speak. "Yazoo, I need to relieve myself," he warned. His desire grew by leaps and bounds and if anything sexual would happen between them, he didn't want to hold off until afterward, risking the deep humiliation of soiling himself involuntarily in front of his siren.

"I could just leave you there," Yazoo smirked deviously. "It would amuse me to see you squirm until you can't control yourself anymore and have to let go…" He sat back, withdrawing his perfect pink lips to gloat.

"N-no… no, please," Tseng was blushing furiously, eyes wide, even though he had already given in and begged before this point. _Please don't make me…_ He couldn't even finish the thought. Granted, since he was already so dirty then realistically, it mightn't have mattered… but it did to Tseng. As horrifying as the thought was, somehow the whole exchange and possibility set the Head Turk's body even more aflame.

"Then promise me you will behave… Promise me that you will make me feel good just like you said..." His gloved hand lightly traced over Tseng's lip, over the man's jawbone and down his neck idly as Yazoo discovered the beauty of simply touching him and what it did to them both along with his seductively spoken wishes.

"Ya-... Yazoo," Tseng whimpered, his pelvis beginning to squirm on the dusty ground.

"Oh Mother..." Yazoo's eyes closed against the sight. He had never felt this way before, to see someone so controlled squirm so desperately. "Promise me that if I free you, you will make me feel good and also make these sounds for me again." He said it rather demandingly, as if he were afraid the man might go back on his word.

"I... I promise." Tseng was still blushing but aside from his bladder screaming at him, he felt a flutter in his belly, very aware of how he sounded. He lost his control for no one... at least he hadn't before. It was humiliating and yet, he also enjoyed making these sounds for this lovely creature who adored them so...

With a wave of the Remnant's hand, the cuffs disintegrated in spidery tendrils of black smoke and Tseng's wrists fell limply to his sides. Already, he began alternatively flexing and bending his fingers, trying to get them to wake up, a slight hiss escaping him at the pins-and-needles sensation that shot through them. It eventually gave way to a rather pleasant, tingling feeling that sent shivers up his spine... Tseng moaned in oversensitivity but there was no time for this. No time at all. Getting up on sleepy legs, he quickly hobbled to the corner of the cell, leaning against the wall on one shoulder, unfastening his slacks as best he could... only... only Yazoo was still watching him. Tseng looked at the Remnant a bit urgently, brows knitted.

"What is it?" the youth asked languidly, moving closer to perch on an upright cinder block to see more clearly, his curiosity plain on his porcelain face. "You want me to hold it for you?" Tseng's breath caught and he glanced over at Yazoo. The youth had a smirk on his face but his brow lifted questioningly when dark eyes looked at him. Unfazed, his own lowered purposefully to have a good look at Tseng's shaft when he bared it. Though Yazoo wasn't very experienced, he was still a rather inquisitive young man and unconsciously, he shifted forward in anticipation.

Tseng cleared his throat and reflexively shifted to angle away from the Remnant. He knew he shouldn't but if he didn't, he doubted he would be able to go, no matter how close he was. Feeling his bladder empty itself, the trickling of urine hitting the wall was gratifying and such a relief… until he felt a familiar presence looming in his energy field. Yazoo had drawn even closer to where he could watch. These mundane actions intrigued the youth. It was not as if he didn't do them himself but he was still getting used to them and everything else about the dark quiet man fascinated him as well.

When he'd finished, the Head Turk gave his flesh the obligatory shake, his eyes drawn to the flawless apparition nearby. He wanted to make up for his faltering bravado before where he had lost control of the situation. The little one seemed to enjoy cock and perhaps, Tseng could make it part of his leverage. Emerald eyes followed every movement as the Head Turk's hand carefully tucked it away into now-grubby, black suit pants, pulling up the zipper, all sleepiness of limb gently fading away.

The youth looked as if he wanted to see more of Tseng's secret skin but didn't dare ask, as if he wouldn't know what to do with it if it bit him. As far as the Wutaian was concerned however, he was sure Yazoo would be a natural. He possessed all of his progenitor's seemingly careless skill and the same smug, unaffected manner but at the same time, there was a certain youthful uncertainty in Yazoo's face. Tseng found himself as eager as the witch is to invite scrumptious, little ones into his candy house, to allow this particular one to play in his secret garden...

"I have many things to teach you," he said again invitingly, 'getting his balls back' and removing the helplessness from his voice once more. He gave the Remnant a look of mock study, which was really masked admiration, quirking his eyebrow and steeling his features to appear all-knowing and wise beyond his age. "However, I think it would be best if we started at the beginning. The kiss." He opened his arms, silently demonstrating that if the Remnant craved the warmth of the Head Turk's body, to feel the strength of Tseng's arms around him, all he would need to do was come for it and Tseng would embrace the youth as his reward for pursuing his desires.

After a moment of earnest hesitation, Yazoo gave the dark beauty a small smile, a glimmer of mischief in his eyes. His arms folded behind his back and he slid his foot behind him, watching Tseng's face as he slowly, purposefully, took a step back.

Intrigued, Tseng all but forgot himself again, taking a step toward the Remnant, letting himself be lured as they took another step and another together. It was a chase, just as Yazoo seemed to like it and soon, he gasped quietly as his back hit the stone wall. Tseng hadn't stopped but instead came even closer until the silver haired youth felt a hand slipping around his waist. He sighed softly, gazing into dark eyes looming just above his.

Hesitant to ask what the young man was thinking, Tseng leaned in to give a couple of soft, tender kisses to a tease of pale forehead tucked secretly behind platinum strands, a cheek that he wanted to make rosy with pleasure, and finally, warm, pink lips. Letting his tongue penetrate them gently, the Head Turk licked along the inner walls of the Remnant's mouth, a bit roughly at first. He was altogether swept up in the man-child's allure. However, part of him felt the frustration and anger of his uncertain, fairly helpless situation churning beneath the surface. All the same, he didn't think he could bear to truly hurt this fallen angel, even though he himself was capable of delivering a surprising amount of violence with the coldest efficiency. As he relaxed into the kiss though and even felt Yazoo start to respond, a slick, agile tongue joining his own in a wet dance of passion and growing need, they both moaned. The Head Turk's hands started to rise to slip underneath strong, leather-clad arms to feel the slim lines of the Remnant's upper chest, letting his thumbs seek out hidden nipples, making the youth gasp and those eyes shoot open again. Despite the tumultuous feelings swirling within him, Tseng smiled into their kiss, feeling encouraged and he started to tease deeper, pressing his own bulge against the stirring member within Yazoo's armor.

The youth moaned and though he seemed to want this to continue, to give himself over to another's care, he felt the stroking fingertips, which seemed poised to hurt him as much as they wanted to make him feel good.

"Wait," the youth whispered as he broke their kiss, pressing Tseng to arm's length with a hand to the dark beauty's chest. "_My_ rules," he reiterated, however this time, he did not say 'our' rules. Tseng hadn't heard Yazoo speak of himself as a separate entity apart from his brothers before… and held out hope that it might be a good thing. "I want this. I want to feel good with you… but this place makes us strange. If we find out you and your people have lied to us, we will kill you." The Head Turk's jaw tightened at this news, no matter how unsurprising, but he didn't interrupt. This was more talking than he had ever heard the second Remnant ever do. "You will meet me somewhere outside, in a place and time of my choosing. This Thursday night, when the moon is at its fullest, you will wait for me in that place near your home where you keep your… plants."

Tseng couldn't help but break into a small chuckle. The youth had certainly inherited the former Silver General's way with words. Even the most removed of the formidable man's acquaintances could have guessed that Sephiroth had never been very 'plant-y.' The gloved hand at his chest twisted into a fist, clutching at the Head Turk's clothing and the youth chuckled as well. Glowing, emerald eyes watched him, quite without mirth, obviously failing to see the humor. Tseng abruptly stopped laughing and cleared his throat, the youth growing too eerie for his peace of mind. It didn't deter him though, strangely enough. He ignored the fact that he didn't appreciate being ordered around. Having answered to the former President's and then the young Rufus' often-unreasonable demands, Tseng knew himself pretty well by this point and as much as it irritated him at times, it thrilled him as well. He knew how to control his mood in the face of such behavior.

"You mean the Shinra Hanging Gardens… take 2?" he asked, a bit unsettled, but he didn't let it show. After the Head Turk had been run through by Masamune, Rufus had ordered some of the scientists of Shinra labs to engineer an enhanced species of sakura tree in Tseng's honor, though the Head Turk had practically begged the young blond to refrain from ordering people to so much trouble on his account with company resources. The Shinra Hanging Gardens had been destroyed along with the rest of the rooftop and tower. All that beauty gone…

Plenty of seedlings had been saved, however, and Rufus had hired a team of groundskeepers to cultivate a smaller, secret garden encircled by seven of these special sakura trees. Though it was only a fraction of the original size of the Shinra gardens, Rufus had imperiously and almost lovingly dubbed it the "Hanging Gardens, Take 2," and this one was only for his favorite Turk. Tseng tended the garden himself and it was his place to go when he felt stifled by life. If Yazoo knew about it, then it meant they may be visited by the death triplets very soon… "I-…If you know its location, Yazoo, then please promise me you won't tell your brothers where it is."

The silver haired youth sighed and shook his head. "Please don't ever ask me to keep anything from them. I won't. Besides, it's no good. When we are together, they know what I know… and so does Mother." Tseng's brow furrowed. When the three had assaulted the Head Turk and Elena, no words were exchanged between the Remnants at all. It was if they all were on the same frequency somehow and only spoke if they felt like making the effort. The only talking that had occurred was Kadaj's words to the Turks, condescending reprimands and warnings to outsiders.

"How do you know about my garden, Yazoo?" Tseng was stiff in the youth's arms now. It had sunken in as he had listened to his siren speak and started to wonder when the boy had been there… whether he had visited since they caught the Turks or whether it was beforehand…

"We will play together in those purple plants you love so much," the youth only answered cryptically, not ready to give up his answer or his plans.

"They are Aubrieta flowers," the Head Turk answered automatically. The threat loomed that the three might visit at anytime, while Tseng was trapped here, helpless to save his Turks, his… Rufus. He slowly released the silver haired youth and stepped back, clenching and unclenching his hands. He was no longer in the mood to play, too nervous about what was to come…

Yazoo looked at him for a moment soberly; eyes less dreamy than they had been the whole time the two of them had been acquainted. There was a calm calculation, the youth's lower lip subtly being chewed in thought, with a hint of… perhaps, fear, that glinted across those gleaming pools? Behind them, the clank of the cell door unlocking was heard and Tseng nervously turned to it, face impassive. What would happen if they were discovered like this, the prisoner on equal footing with the youth? Had Yazoo thrown him to the wolves?

Only the sight of a dank, empty corridor met their eyes.

"Go," the Remnant lilted in an almost-whisper. "Find your friend and leave this place but don't forget your promise. You _will_ meet me… or I will kill you myself." The look the Head Turk received was cold and uncompromising to demonstrate his seriousness on this point, until it shortly faded into the same dreamy carelessness.

Lingering a moment too long, confirming that Yazoo would make no moves to stop him, Tseng quickly fled the cell to look for the one that housed Elena. He wasn't afraid of being the one to die outside of here, as long as it was _only_ him… He felt strangely moved though and didn't really wish to disobey, despite all the warning bells going off in his mind. This child was a lovely, captivating… yet very frightening creature with clear moments of insanity. Tseng knew that he ought to stay away… and yet…

The silver haired youth closed his eyes and somewhere along the dark cellblock, the younger Turk's cell unlocked as well. Gliding out of the room, Yazoo turned and pulled the door closed quietly this time. Walking the opposite way from the one he had seen the dark man move, a feeling of dread pooled in the pit of his stomach. Something was not right and he already knew what it was. Rounding the corner, his fist clenched as he came face to face with a very, angry Kadaj.

When he had peered into his fourth small cell door's window, the Head Turk found the small blonde lying motionless on the floor. With trepidation when he found the latch unlocked, Tseng opened the door. When he had determined that she was alone in the room, he checked the hallway behind him on either side before entering.

"Elena…" he said in a hushed voice as he moved to kneel down beside her unresponsive body.

A blunt strike connected with his upper spinal cord and Tseng went down before he knew it. A jarring kick to his stomach caused him to roll away from it, coughing, trying to see his attacker. A large, strong form loomed over him but he was unable to look as a flurry of punches already overwhelmed him. Tseng didn't need to see who it was, however. The only sounds he could hear, that flooded his awareness, were soft whimperings from a low, masculine voice.

"Yazoo…" Loz moaned, one arm reaching up momentarily to wipe his tear-stained face as he bludgeoned the dark man with the other, his blows becoming heavier and more sluggish but effective enough.

Tseng didn't have time to recover or even wince at the pain that doubled him over and he managed to open one eye to see the anguish on the Remnant's face. The rather pleasant aroma of the man's skin mixed with the pungence of fear, jealousy and anger filled his collapsing nostrils just as he felt his nose broken, and then was cut off as his vision blurred and quickly went black.

_Yazoo…_

_

* * *

_

_This is definitely TBC. I can't leave it like that. I will have to think and write more but I would really love to know if you liked it or if it moved you._


End file.
